Fargate TW1
by The One Named Light
Summary: Ever Get one of those days when your Best buddy uses game systems to Enter Toonatopia, I Know I Have, This Is My Adventure, Go through the Fargate
1. AC Note 1

Listen, I Will Be Writing A Fanfiction where Myself, Kimberly Rose(My Cousin), Zack Mabb(My Brother), Kolulu(My Mamodo), And Mr. OMA, Go into This Cartoon World Portal (Called, DUH! A Fargate) If Anyone Wants To Submit A Show for us to visit, Do It Now, I'll Be Hard At Work On The First Episode

With All Due Respect-AC


	2. Day 1

Day 1

Just A Normal Day At school, I Feel Like I'm In A Rut. Something Tells Me Life Is Meaningless, I Hope Mr. OMA Has Found Some Parts For His Fargate

I Started My own House of Mouse, We Even Could afford a Giant Screen TV For the club, Think of it, Watching TV on The Big Screen! What Could Be Better Than That, I Also Started A Wiki, 4 Actually, Wanna See? One of Them is on My Username, Here are 3 Others

http://editthis.info/mpbwiki/MainPage http://editthis.info/projecttp/MainPage http://editthis.info/finstersplaceformadeuppeoplethetbswiki/MainPage

Mr. OMA Is A Nice Guy, he even wanted to move here, We Even Made Room Downstairs, Also Kimberly Rose can now live here, We Got a janitor to sort out Trash from toys

It Was time...

We Activated The Portal, And Waited and Hoped for a miracle, Then...

KABLOUIE!!!!!

"Maybe, I Don't Got it..." said the oma in sorrow, I can't beleve it, His Comics is the only place he is allmighty, and he is an anime Watching Moron "That's The Fargate" I Laughed, Untill I found kolulu, and a Bunch of Other Zatch Bell Characters, except for Zatch, Tia and Kolulu

"What's going on? Why arn't I In the mamodo world?" Kolulu said, in a lower voice of her usual one. "My voice!" she suddenly put her hand over her mouth. "Kolulu.. You're… a teenager!" Lori said in awe. Her partner was right. So were Tia and Zatch.

In place of Kolulu's pink dress was a rose pink tank top, white capris, pink tennis shoes, and her hair had become an inch or two longer down to her shoulders.

Tia, she wore a red halter top, black capris, red tennis shoes, and her hair had been cut down to her elbows.

Zatch, now just wearing a blue t-shirt that had his name on it, some jeans with blue tennis shoes. His hair and eyes the same too.

"What's going on?" Zatch asked with his new voice. "I don't know. Kolulu's the one that always listened in social studies at school." Tia said, pointing to her sister. The girls chest had grown out a little and their voices had changed. Lori, Kiyo, and Megumi turned to the now 14 looking girl . "What? Um.. Let's see, oh, wait! I remember, Ms. Peach, AKA Tia's and My older sister, Lily, had taught the class about what happens when the king dies. Temporary changes happened every 1000 years. So I guess that this millennium happens to change the mamodo into teenagers." Kolulu said. "Or it could be the faulty Fargate." "So how are we gonna explain this? We can't just go home with our parents seeing that the once little kid has turned into a 14 year old student. And say, 'oh, they grow up so fast.'" Kiyo said, panicking. "I don't know…. Lily said that the side effects are just temporary. So we should get back to normal soon." Kolulu hoped. "How about we have a meeting this afternoon?" Tia suggested. She went over to the Oma's Desk and picked up her book but when she did… "What the--" Megumi had changed into a little kid! Tia immediately let go and Megumi turned back to normal. I Knew it! The Fargate was super Glitchy!

"Hey! What's going on?" Megumi yelled. "Well, if I turn chibi when she touches the book.." Megumi went over to get her spell book, but when she touched it, nothing happened, Tia took her book and Megumi turned chibi again. "Let's see the spells… maseshield!" Tia said reading the spell simply. Megumi put her hands out and the circular shield suddenly appeared. "What's going on?" Kolulu asked. She took her book, and what had happened to Megumi happened to Lori! Zatch, testing it out too, took out the book and watched Kiyo turned chibi. "Aw, Kiyo you looked so cute when you were little" Zatch cooed. "Shut up…" Chibi Kiyo simply said. "Hey, looks like stupid Zatch has a brother!" a voice said. The humans, now turned back, and the mamodos looked to see who said that. Looks like Someone got into the story. her name is "Naomi!" Zatch complained. "Oh, Zatch already told you about me." Naomi said. "What do you mean! I am Za---" Kolulu put her hand on his mouth. "His name is Gash, Gash Bell." Kolulu lied. "What are you talking abo---" Zatch, again cut off, "If you say your name is Zatch, Naomi will get suspicious! Just go with it!" Kolulu whispered. "My name is Koruru." she lied to Naomi. "Oh, so you two are boyfriend and girl friend." Naomi teased. Kolulu, a slight red, said, "No, we're not. We're just friends."

"My name is Tio, why don't you just get lost ya big teethed freak!" Tia spatted. Kolulu and Zatch snickered while Lori, Megumi, and Kiyo just sweat dropped. Naomi ran away crying. "Geez, that girl really likes you Zatch…" Kolulu teased, hiding her jealousy. "Say what!" Zatch yelled back. Tia rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Anyway…" Kiyo said, drawing their attention. "We've gotta get you guys back home. How about we meet back here in an hour?" he asked. They all agreed and went their separate ways.

"I KNEW IT! THE FARGATE WORKED!" Yelled The Oma, We went to Toonatopia, We Said To The 6 Anime Characters "Take Care of the House of Mouse for us, Okay?" "OK!" Then We Went to Toonatopia

Zatch and Kiyo

"So Zatch, how does it feel to be 14?" Kiyo asked. "I don't know. I don't feel any different…" Zatch replied. You know how there's an ice cream man, well, a yellow tail truck started coming by. "Yellow tail! Only 2 bucks!" man shouted. "Okay, Zatch, I don't have enough money to give you--- Zatch?" Kiyo asked. "That's okay Kiyo. Yellow tails not really that good anyway." Zatch replied. "What the! Are you feeling ok? Breath in, breath out." Kiyo said. "Kiyo, are you feeling ok?" Zatch asked confused. "Me? I should be asking you! I mean, you LOVE yellowtail with a capital L!" Kiyo yelled. "Kiyo. That was when I was 7. I'm 14 now. Well… kinda… I think that the yellow tail phase is over." Zatch said calmly. "I think I could get used to this…" Kiyo said happily. "Zatch, tomorrow we're gonna enroll you into school. Got it?" he said. Zatch nodded happily. "Now, Gash Bell will have to be good. Not a baka. K?" Kiyo said cautiously. "Kiyo, I'm starting to think we switched personalities. OH NO! WE'RE GONNA SWITCH BODIES! AAH!" Zatch ran around in a circle. "Now that's the Zatch we all know and love." Kiyo said, annoyed. "Look, Zatch, let's just get home." Kiyo and he started walking the way to the Takamines'. "Hi sweetie!" Mrs. Takamine said happily. "Um.. Hi mom. This is the son of one of Dad's friend. He's recovering so Dad asked us to take care of him. Zatch had gone to stay with him. This is Zatch's brother, Gash. Gash, meet my mom." Kiyo lied. "Nice to meet you Kiyo's mom!" Zatch said happily.

"Well, aren't you just the sweetest thing? Come! Come! Sit, sit! We have a spare bed room. So, when is Zatch going to come back?" Mrs. Takamine asked. "Oh, he's gonna come back in at least a month." Zatch lied. "That's fine! Just call me mom!" Mrs. Takamine said delightedly. Zatch just sweat dropped at the over excited ness. "Kiyo, this is gonna be a long month…" Kiyo agreed.

Kolulu and Lori

"Okay, we have the plan down?" Lori asked. "Yeah. Let's just get this over with." Kolulu said. She grabbed the pink book as Lori turned into a little kid. "GiaZeruk!" Kolulu whispered. Chibi Lori's eyes glowed a light shade of pink while Lori's parents eyes glowed the same pink. They both went into the room of the two. "When you wake up, you shall think that Kolulu is my younger sister by 1 year." Lori said, now a teenager again. "One… two… three…snap out of it!" Kolulu said. "Oh, Koruru, Lori you're home. How was your day with your friends?" Lori's mother asked. Lori and Kolulu looked at each other with a smile. "It was great.. Mama." Kolulu replied.

Tia and Megumi

"Are you sure you're ready for a duet, Ms. Ooumi?" one of the assistants asked. "Yeah. My… sister is sure of it. Tio, right?" Megumi asked. Tia nodded. "Yeah." "Okay. Can you sing?" the other one asked. "Sure…" Tia said nervously. "Okay, you're in!" he said. -  
I'll Add New Places for us to visit.

First Up...Toon York City And Then...Cartoonbian 


	3. Day 2

We Came to an Island with an ink well, Mr. OMA, Me, Kimi, And My Brother. First We can camp here, then we Sailed To The 8th wonder of toonatopia, The Big Peach, In Cenic Toon york City, But first "The Crocodile Tounges!" Maybe we could make a passageway to toon york.

-  
Tublyn, Toon York 7:00 am -  
Travel Log 1 March 10th

I Subscribed to the National Geographic on this planet, Found A Map to the Past and future in it, I Collect Map of Toon worlds, So, Bye -  
Tublyn, Toon York 4:02 pm -  
"Hey, Aunt Minnie?" Morty asked, "Are Cream and Shadow gonna live happily ever after?"

"Oh, ha ha! Of course, Morty." Minnie giggled, smiling. "Like in all fairy tales."

Morty smiled, and then asked, "Do I still have to sleep in the bed with springs that hurt?"

"Not really." Kaiba chuckled.

"You got a lot to learn about being back to normal after all these years, Morty." Yami Yugi said. Then, he chuckled.

And then, Kaiba, Mokuba, Minnie, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Abby, Morty, and Ace laughed along. As Cream and Shadow continued to dance, everyone began to sing.

All: Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the beast

(Cream and Shadow then kissed again.)

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the beast!

And what Minnie and Morty stated was true. Like in all fairy tales, Cream the Rabbit and Shadow the Hedgehog would live happily ever after!

We Left The movie theater, But A Double Feature Happened

-  
8:29 pm ------

I Wonder What do they Have to do in school -  
"Zatch! Wake up!" Kiyo screamed in Zatch's ear. "But Kiyo... It's Monday! Weekends make you tired ya know!" The now 14 year old boy complained. "Zatch, I don't care, we've gotta enroll you into school!" Kiyo yelled back. "No no nononononon!" Zatch complained as Kiyo started pulling him by his legs to the ground. It took about 10 minutes later but Zatch was finally out of bed.

The boys came out in their uniforms while Zatch started mumbling about having to school early and wishing that school could at least start an hour later. "For the last time Za---er I mean Gash, school is gonna be fine. Koruru and Tio are ready why can't you be?" Kiyo complained.

Kolulu and Tia were waiting outside with their new uniforms on. "Hey Zatch, Kiyo." Kolulu greeted. "But Kiyo! We didn't need to wake up this early last week!" Zatch complained some more, ignoring Kolulu. "Zatch, you're technically 14, at least act like it! I mean, if you can stop liking yellow tail, you can act like an actual teenager!"

Tia giggled and Kolulu sighed. She remembered the first time she met Zatch and how funny he was.

Flash back

A little girl at age of4 sat at the edge of a school crying. She had pink hair tied in a pony tail and wearing a pink dress holding a small rose. "Mama... Papa.. Why did you have to leave me? I miss you!" the girl sobbed. It had started raining and the girl walked to a near by park laying down. "Just leave me... If my parents can't live to take care of me, Then I shall die and help them." She sobbed.

She was cold and wet now, crying her hearts desire. A boy looking the same age as the girl, appeared to be wearing a dress with blond hair and orange eyes. The girl was now unconcious and shivering. "Hey, who are you?" the boy asked in a small voice. He seemed to have a black eye and some scratches. He carried the pink haired girl bridal style and put her in his house. "We'd better get you some blankets.."

It had been an hour now and the girl had finally woke up. "What happen?" she asked as she stirred. "So you're finally awake!" the boy said. "Who are you?" the girl asked. "My name is Zatch, Zatch Bell." he introduced. "What's your name?"

"My name.. is Kolulu..." she stuttered. "Nice to meet you Kolulu, are you hungry?" Zatch asked. "Yeah... I guess.." Kolulu replied. "Well, I"ll be right back." Zatch said. He walk to his backyard in the rain. Kolulu snuck and spied from the inside. "Ya want some of this?" Zatch yelled. He jumped into a pond and started splashing around with a yellow tail about a yard long!

"Get back here you fish!" he yelled. Kolulu giggled weakly. "I'm back!" He yelled. He put it over the stove and took some apple juice out of his fridge. "So Kolulu, what were you doing out side in the rain?" Zatch questioned. "Um.. you see, my parents, the king had come to take taxes, but when my father refused, he took them and killed them." Kolulu said with sorrow. "Oh, I'm really sorry..." Zatch said. "It's okay, well, the reason I was outside was because, I couldn't get over it. So I decided that if my parents couldn't live, I would die." Kolulu said.

Zatch looked at her seriously. "That's silly Kolulu. If your parents were still alive, they'd want you to be happy. They wouldn't want you to suffer the same as they did."

Kolulu looked up to the blonde boy. "What do you mean?"

"Kolulu, you're parents love you, they'd want you to stay alive. When the king went to take taxes from myparents, they lied about not having me here, andwere put to work for the king. I don't care what it takes, but I'm gonna try to find a way to get them back!" Zatch said determined. "Zatch... your stove is on fire..." Kolulu pointed out.

"Aah!" Zatch went to kill out the flames as Kolulu giggled. "So Kolulu, do you have any friends, I mean you're very pretty." Zatch commented. "No... how about you?" Kolul replied. "No. I get bullied alot, that's how I got this black eye. Hey, you wanna be friends?" Zatch asked. "I'd love that!" Kolulu replied delightedly.

End Flash back

Kolulu giggled at the memory. "You guys ready to go?" she asked again. "Yeah..." Zatch mumbled. They walked around the corner and saw Suzy. "Hey Ki---- who are you?" Suzy asked, completely jealoused of the two girls. "Oh, Hey Suzy, this is Gash, Koruru, and Tio. Gash is Zatch's big brother, Zatch is gonna be gone for awhile. This is Koruru, she's Lori younger sister. And this is Tio, she's a sister Megumi Ooumi." Kiyo lied.

"Nice to meet you." Suzy said delightedly. "So, Suzy is it? Do you stop by to walk with Kiyo all the time? You must really like him, but then again, he is very cute!" Kolulu said, playfully putting her arms around Kiyo's neck. "Stop Koruru, we really should get to school." Kiyo suggested. "Yeah..." Zatch said, getting a strange feeling in his body. Kolulu giggled and let go. "Yeah, just teasing."

Suzy, secretly crushing a fruit contained her anger.

Tia sighed. This was gonna be a long day..

School

"Hello class, I'd like to introduce you to our 3 new students, Koruru Lenna, Tio Ooumi, and Gash Bell" Mr. Teacher said. (I don't know his name) "Nice to meet you!" they all said. The boys suddenly went ga ga over Tia and Kolulu and the girls minus Suzy went gaga over Zatch. Zatch sat behind Kiyo, Tia in front and Kolulu on the right. "So let's do our lesson!" Mr. Teacher said.

45 minutes later...

ding!

"Now remember, class, turn in your math hw. It is 1x1. Now don't get upset if you don't get it right..." Mr. Teacher said. no wonder I'm the smartest one in the class...Kiyo thought, sweat dropping. "Oh, and I forgot to mention that there will be a dance held at the gym on Friday." he said. Everyone went googly eyed over Kolulu, Zatch, and Tia.

So it was break time and nothing but date asking went on... "Will you go out with me Koruru-chan?" some boys asked. "What about you my sweet Tio-chan?" others asked. "Gashy-kun! How about you?" All the girls minus Suzy asked. "So Kiyo.. is there something you wanna ask me?" Suzy asked blushing. "Um.. sorry, I'm um... going with Gash!" Tia said, hooking her arm with Zatch's blushing as she smiled at her crush.

"Noo!" the boys and the girls wept. Kolulu, sadden by the face her own sister asked out her crush just hid around until the group ofboys deceaded. "Um, so Kiyo, would you like to go to the dance with me?" Suzy asked, blushing. "Um... well..." How can I say no with out hurting her feelings? Kiyo thought. "Hey Kiyo!" Kolulu said saidly. "Actually, Koruru's my date!" Kiyo said, sweatdropping. "Say w mph mph mph" Kolulu's mouth was covered by Kiyo's hand. "No!" Suzy inwardly yelled. "Well, gotta go, seeya bye!" Kiyo said fastly so fast that it lifted Kolulu and they ran by.

"Kiyo Alexander Takamine! What the heck is going on!" Kolulu yelled. "Well, I didn't want to hurt Suzy's feelings, so I said you were my date." Kiyo innocently explained. "Do I have a say in this?" She yelled again. "I'm sorry! It's not like you have a date, right?" Kiyo asked.

Kolulu just glared at himagain."No offense..." Kiyo jumped in. "Okay, I'll be your date, but you owe me..." Kolulu pouted.

after school...

Everybody had went their own separate ways. Kolulu was disappointed about Zatch going with Tia, so she decided to relax in the park. She remembered when she first started having a crush on Zatch.

flashback

Kolulu, 7 years old now, sat on a swing at a park. It was the day before the mamodo children were to battle in the challenge to become king. She looked down sadly at a small scrapbook. "Tommorrow is the battle to become king. This is all I'll have left of the mamodo world for awhile..." Kolulu picked up an image from the book. It was an image of her and Zatch sitting on a red couch while Tia leaned on top of the couch.

Suddenly, the wind swepted by and took the picture along with it. "My picture!" Kolulu yelled. Someone came by and picked up the picture. Kolulu looked up to see Zatch, who was smiling sympithetically. "You still worried about the battle?" he asked. "Y-yeah..." Kolulu stuttered. She felt her face heating up for some reason. am I blushing? I couldn't possibly... I've never acted this way before...Kolulu thought.

Zatch went to sit on the another swing next to Kolulu. "Kolulu, I don't see why you're worried." he said. "Well, I don't wanna fight! Cruel things happen because of fights! Fights only bring sorrow! What the King and past kings have been doing are wrong!" Kolulu protested. "Kolulu, you don't need to worry..." Zatch cooed. "I don't want to fight..." Kolulu said, starting to cry.

"Kolulu, I'm serious, you don't need to worry, do you know why?" Zatch asked. "Why?"Kolulu sniffled. "Because, I'm gonna be a kind king, don't you worry about it!" Zatch said confidently. "What do you mean?" Kolulu asked again. "Well, in the battle to be king, you don't have to be a meanie! A kind king is just what we need! And you can bet on it! And I'm gonna do this all just for you, Kolulu!" Zatch explained. Kolulu felt her face get hot again. Just for me? He's sweet... Wait! I'm blushing again! I keep doing this... I must be... in love with Zatch...Kolulu thought. She felt her face heat upeven more.

"Kolulu, I need to ask you something..." Zatch started. Please don't ask why I'm blushing...Kolulu thought. "Y-yeah?" Kolulu asked, feeling her face get hot even more. "Well, I wanna know..." Zatch said. Please stop blushing face...Kolulu thought wishfully. "Go on..." she said. "If you want something to eat! YOur face is pretty read, probably from hunger, your sister said that you didn't eat lunch. And since your tummy doesn't growl when you're hungry like I am, this must show how you're hungry..." Zatch continued.

Kolulu felled anime style.At least he didn't suspect anything... but then again, Zatch has a good heart but a bit dense...Kolulu thought. The picture she just had landed on her head.

end flash back

The picture Kolulu had been holding was the same one now. Kolulu giggled. "I wonder how long it would take until Zatch finds out Tia likes him." She then got up from her place seeingly to be wearing a pink version of the school mini skirt and hot pink tank top. She started walking back to her er... Lori's house, when something attacked her! She looked up to see a large monster (It looks like Grisor when he uses the mirror) with piercing green eyes, a green body, and a tattoo of the front of a spell book on his left arm. THe monster started squeezing her to death as she yelped in pain and screamed.

"Hope The Mamodo is Dead Before AC Can Make it Ba-Huh?" He saw me. I knew that mini-fargate was a bad Idea..."CROSSFUSE NOW!" They did so. They Whiped Gigasmon's Butt.

-  
8:40 pm -----

It's A Living, I'll Sail the Seven seas of Toonatopia 


	4. Day 88

Day 88

Thought I'd update the Travel Log with Past Entries, Wii-Member, I Have Stuff You Wouldn't See Anywhere Else

A door slowly opened, sending a shrill, echoing noise throughout the shadowy halls of a dark castle. A dim light shone through the door as it opened completely, and a sinister, shadowy figure crept in. The room was almost entirely black, and glowing geometric patterns adorned the walls. Candles of black fire further darkened the already pitch-black interior of the room. A single pink book was placed upon a black pedestal. The dark figure slipped up to the book, grasping a pair of icy hands onto it. A flash of lightning cut through the darkness of the room, casting light upon the eerie entity's face.

"Ah ha ha ha ha. At last! Mimi shall be gone for a while, so I'll have the perfect opportunity to catch up on some of her personal thoughts! Ah, and it appears her journal has been updated recently. Magical!" the creature said.

Sure enough, this shadow was none other than Dimentio, the charming magician. He wore a colorful costume, consisting of a cape and cap. He wore a theatrical comedy mask, displaying a kind smile which offset his truly sinister nature. Half of this mask was black with a bright yellow eye, and the other half was lavender with an empty black eye. He wore a lavender shirt under his brightly colored cape, and had a pair of baggy black pants. His shoes pointed upward at the end in a comical fashion, and on his cold hands he wore a pair of black gloves.

"Silly Mimi, always making it so simple to pry on her prized possessions. I'll just take a quick read, for a few laughs, as she scribbles hilarious nonsense upon paper like a religious fundamentalist attempting to convert nonbelievers!" the demented jester remarked, opening the book and peering at one of Mimi's recent pages.

"_6/1/07_

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday I went to Flipside and met the absolute CUTEST boy! Seriously! He was, like, SOOOOOOO gorgeous! But... he said he had a girlfriend, so I guess I don't have a chance with him. Of course, I COULD just rip his GF limb-from-limb. Then he'll be single and available! Yay!"_

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Dearest Mimi, you ramble on about your crushes like a deranged schoolgirl who pays no attention to her grades, for she is to distracted by all of the 'hot guys' to apply herself! Ah ha ha ha! Now, let us look upon the next new entry."

"_6/2/07_

_Dear Diary,_

_Like, OH MY GOSH! Nastasia took me shopping today and I bought the prettiest outfit EVER! I mean, I know I get a new outfit, like, every five minutes, but I like to keep my look updated so the cute guys don't ever look at anyone else never! Dimentio, that stupid clown, he's always criticizing me about stuff. He dresses kinda like a girl, so how can he diss ME about MY outfits? I'm, like, SOOOO much more stylish than him anyway, so he's just jealous that he can't get any hot guys to go out with him like I do!"_

"What? I'll get you for this, Mimi. Honestly! That wretched girl thinks I'm...? Huh, let's just see what else the little brat has to write about _moi._"

"_6/3/07_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm so stupid. I forgot to write about my birthday. It'll have been a month ago in two days. Count Bleck got me this nice little sweater. But I really like the toy Dimentio made for me. It's an adorable little jack-in-the-box. He even put a little voice box inside, so when the clown pops out it says 'Ciao!' That was so sweet of him. To bad it blew up when I first used it. That Dimentio..."_

"So sorry, Mimikins. I just couldn't resist that prank. I _am _a sinister jester after all. Ah ha ha ha ha..."

Dimentio was really enjoying the reading of Mimi's private thoughts, perhaps a little too much. He was rolling in the floor, snickering wildly as he turned to her next entry with clownish glee.

"_6/4/07_

_Dear Diary,_

_That last entry reminded me about what we did for Dimentio's birthday. We took him to a magic show. The guy doing the tricks was SO hot! I think Dimentio thought so too... TEE HEE! But he just can't stand when people do better magic tricks than him, so when the magician asked for an assistant, Dimentio just floated up and ruined everything, yelling something about how he was a better magician and the other guy was just an amateur. So he showed the crowd all of his own tricks, and when no one cheered him on, he chased everyone out with energy blasts! Dimentio knows he thinks that guy was hot."_

Dimentio frowned upon this entry, his hands glowing with magical energy. He prepared to destroy Mimi's treasured diary, but then decided to take a few more reads. Why waste the book and never have the chance to look upon the hilarity again? He flipped a page and shoved his face back into the book, still smiling his perpetual masked smile.

"_6/5/07_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I found out Dimentio's been reading my diary, so... I went to his room and found his journal. In it, he wrote that he absolutely LOVES being with Nastasia. He said she was 'smoking hot', and the only reason he hasn't asked her out is because he wants to save it and make it special for after he destroys Count Bleck. Destroy the count? Golly, how could anyone ever want to hurt him? I mean, he has such a bright smile and he's UBER cute. The only reason Dimentio hides behind that mask is because he knows how ugly he is, and he's just jealous that the count is cuter than him."_

"Mimi, you're cruising for a bruising, like a minuscule child refusing to surrender his lunch money to the surly school bully._" _Dimentio said, flipping the page. OH MY GOD! TIME/SPACE Continuum Much

"_7/14/07_

_Dear Diary,_

_I haven't written in a while. Golly, I feel so silly for not noticing it before, but Dimentio is becoming kinda cute himself. I think he's getting a growth spurt, so he's gotten a few inches taller. And HOTTER! Sometimes I just want to take off his mask, rip his shirt off, and..."_

"Ew. Let's... just flip to the next one, as that was more disturbing and sickening than O'Chunks' cooking._" _Dimentio said, quickly turning to the next page.

"_7/15/07_

_Dear Diary,_

_I think Dimentio might be hitting puberty, because his voice is getting squeaky and he's got cute developing muscles! Tee hee! I'm not telling him I think that, though. He'd just laugh at me. Plus, I'm not even sure how old Dimentio is. I think he's a kid, but he's too smart. Maybe he's just short for his age? Hey, that can be my new nickname for him. Shorty!" _

"I... didn't suspect that freakish insect would keep such a close eye on my... physical characteristics." Dimentio said, gulping down and turning the page.

"_7/16/07_

_Dear Diary, _

_I don't want ANYONE to know I think this, but O'Chunks is kind of hot too. If he didn't have that ugly goatee, he'd be just as hot as the guys in the magazines! He's SOOOO strong and muscular. What if... it was the count's head on his body? YAY!" _

"Ah ha ha. Now the hilarity starts again! Ah ha ha ha ha!" Dimentio cackled.

"_7/17/07_

_Dear Diary,_

_Nastasia and me went to the store and bought new clothes and got some snacks. We stayed up late last night, painting our nails and talking about who was the cutest between Count Bleck, O'Chunks and Dimentio. She said the count was the best because she loved how handsome he looked when he smiled with those sharp teeth of his. She also liked his glowing eyes. I think the count is hot too, but Dimentio and O'Chunks are the dynamically hot duo! Together, they're, like, the picture of HOTNESS! After we ate snacks, I weighed myself. Oh my gosh! I'm getting really fat! I found out that I'm 43 pounds when wet, and 35 founds when dry. All of the other girls will tease me about how fat I am! I'll never make the cheerleading squad! I need to lose weight. I'll need to keep doing what I've been doing, making myself throw up after a meal. Apparently, I haven't been doing it enough, because I haven't reached my goal of 22 pounds."_

"Wow. Just... wow. Mimi has got to stop doing things like that before she hurts herself. But then again, it is simply too funny! Ah ha ha ha!" Dimentio laughed. "Ah, perhaps I'll even have enough time to read Nastasia's diary. I wonder if it says anything about me...? Let me read the next few entries." he said.

"_7/25/07_

_Dear Diary, _

_I had the best dream last night! Me and this hot guy were running along a beach in slow motion! Then we kissed. It tasted so good. Haha! Guess who that guy was? COUNT BLECK! I hope that dream comes true one day. I just want to tackle him and smother him with kisses!"_

"Ah ha ha. When I kill Count Bleck, I'll make sure to reveal some of Mimi's secrets to him. It'll be a nice little treat before his game is over. Ah ha ha._"_

"_7/26/07_

_Dear Diary,_

_Last year I bought a scale model of Flint Cragley. I've never told anyone this before, but I make out with it every night. It's just like the real thing. Sometimes I actually sleep with it. Sometimes I wish Flint would whisk me away to a nice little motel. Tee hee!"_

"Ah ha ha ha ha! This is too funny!" Dimentio said

"_7/27/07_

_Dear Diary,_

_OH MY GOD! I'M BLEEDING! I'M GONNA DIE! Fooled You! Tee Hee! I'm Just Going Through Puberty, What can Happen next as Blossom out of the Cucoon of Childhood, My Voice Changing, Me Getting Taller, A Zit, Breasts, My Legs No Longer Being Sticks, The Possibilities Are Endless, MiMiMiMiMiMiMiMiMi!!!!!!"_

"That's Perverted" I Said! I Couldn't Believe it! MIMI'S DIARY GAVE ME A BONER! I'LL TAKE IT TO THE LAB!

I Picked the book up and turning to the door.

The evil clown was caught by surprise as he was met by a young girl in a stylish outfit. She had a green, cubed head with pixilated hair of the same color. She had stick-like limbs and wore a furious expression on her face.

"Uh, hello, Mimi! I was... um... just in here to... pick up your laundry! Yes, that's it. I know how you appal doing laundry, so I decided to pop by and do it for you. Yes, that's exactly what I was doing!" Dimentio stammered.

"Really? Then... why are you holding my _diary!?_"

"Oh, this? Um... well..." he trailed off.

"Dimentio, you know how much I _hate _it when demented court jesters read my diary!" Mimi said, cracking her neck. Aw, H-E-Double Hockey Stick (If I Sware, This thing Gets Blocked)

"Uh, please, Mimi, calm yourself! No need to resort to your hideous true form, as it is disgusting and horrific like the noxious stench of O'Chunks' dirty underwear!" Dimentio said, taking a few steps back to avoid her fury.

"Dimentio, you stupid circus freak! I'll send you back to the dirty tent you came from!" she screamed, sprouting six spider-like legs.

"Uh, gotta go. Ciao for now!" Dimentio said, attempting to run out of the door.

Mimi stopped him in his tracks and drove him into a dark corner in the already dark room. A series of red crystal projectiles were fired from her crinkled head, striking with pinpoint accuracy.

Count Bleck and Nastasia approached the entrance to Castle Bleck. The sky was a dark void that flashed with purple lightning. As Count Bleck put his gloved hand to the large door, he was taken aback when a shrill scream of pain was heard from the interior of the gigantic palace.

"Ah, Dimentio must have been caught Mimi's diary again. How predictable, remarked Count Bleck. Bleh heh heh heh! Bleck!" the count cackled.

"Yeah, um, that makes the fifth time he's been caught red-handed, 'K? Yeah, Mimi should really get a lock put on that book." Nastasia said.

Gotta Go, Mom's Making Dinner! Bye!


	5. Day 111

Day 111

Rented JusSonic's Toy Story Here's A Chapter

The next day, Terrence is up to his evil tricks again as he played one of his twisted games. And, unfortunately, guess who the victim is this time.  
"We found a survivor! Time to tell us the rebel base, now tell us!" yelled Terrence who is playing an interrogator as he slaps Danny.  
As Danny, who is inanimate right now, landed on the floor hard, a smirking Terrence/interrogator goes to a window that is block by a shade and said, "So you don't want to talk, eh?" He chuckles sinisterly as he opens the shade, allowing sunlight to come in. "Let's see if you will talk now"  
Danny was forced to watch as Terrence gets a magnifying glass out and concentrates the beam on the ghost child toy's forehead. Suddenly a white hot dorm begins to form and soon it started to smolder.  
"Now will you tell us where your rebel friends are at?" laughed Terrence sinisterly.  
"Terrence! Come on downstairs! Your pop tarts are done!" called Terrence's mother from downstairs.  
"Pop tarts?! Cool!" laughed Terrence excited. He did the magnifying glass and runs out of the room.  
As soon as the terror laughed, Danny then stood up screaming. His forehead is burning like mad. He runs like a mad trying to put the fire out before his forehead gets burn away. Luckily, Terrence left a bowl of cereal (with milk in it) lying nearby, so he runs over and dunk his whole head in.  
Sora himself came over a bit relief. He removes two suction cups darts from himself. He has the pillage of 'playing' with Terrence by allowing the boy to shoot the darts at him from the distance.  
"You okay?" asked Sora as he removes Danny from the bowl. Luckily, the hot dot has been doushed but Danny now has two Froot-Loops sticking to his eyes. Never minding this, Sora grins as he slaps Danny on back saying, "Very good bravery, ghost child. If Goofy was here, he woulda talk under a few seconds.  
Danny sighs as he picks up a spoon and looks into the reflection on its back. The burn mark is there. The ghost child toy groans as he rubs it. He is not liking Terrence's home at all.  
"I hope the burn mark is not permanent or Jake will wonder why one of his toys got burn." groaned Danny sadly. He wondered if he would ever see the boy again or that he could remain being Terrence's victim forever. Worst yet, he could ended up being one of the Mutant Toys!  
"I can still not getting anything from Toon Town." said Sora with a frown as he check his 'communicator'. "That spaceport we were at yesterday can't be far off, could it"  
Danny was about to speak until he sees something in the reflection's back that made his eyes light up. He turns to see if what he saw is true.  
It is! Terrence hasn't shut the door all the way! Now Danny and Sora could run out and get free!  
"Yes, yes, yes! The door is open! We can get outta here!" laughed Danny excited. For the first time ever, something right has happened.  
Danny makes a run for the door, with a concerned Sora in pursuit saying, "Danny, we have to precautious! We don't know what awaits us once we leave this room"  
"Who cares, as long as I..." Danny was interrupted however as he screams in alarm. The Mutant Toys, that he and Sora has dodged last night, has reappeared and got in the way of the door, seemingly blocking their only way out.  
With a yelp, Danny hides behind Sora saying, "I knew this was too good to be true! They will eat us! We got to do something"  
"Cover your shields! I am going to shoot Thunder at him! Thunder!" yelled Sora as he aims his Keyblade at the Mutant Toys. All that happens, though, is a bright light shining on Chaos Six. The Mutant Toys looks confused. What is this original toy doing?  
Even Sora is confused as he puts his Keyblade down, saying, "I don't get it! My Keyblade's magic is supposed to be fine! I was doing this thing for here! So why is it"  
"For the last time, you are a toy! We got to use your Keyblade swinging action!" yelled Danny concerned.  
Without warning, Danny grabs Sora and pushes a button on the back causing Sora to unwillingly swing his Keyblade around.  
"Back, back you demons, back!" laughed Danny at the Mutant Toys.  
"Hey, what gives here? Stop that! How are you doing it?" asked Sora confused. He is obviously unaware of the button on his back.  
"Back, back you demons! Get away"  
Instead of fighting back, the Mutant Toys just moved aside. If Danny didn't know better, he coulda sworn that the things are afraid of him. But it doesn't matter as by this time, the two Jake Long toys have got to the open doorway.  
"Darn it, will you knock it off?" said Sora in annoyance.  
Danny finally dropped Sora and laughs at the Mutant Toys saying, "This is one ghost child who is off the menu"  
Danny then makes a run out the door into the hallway. He runs down looking excited. Turning to see a stairway, he grins. All he has to do is climb these stairs, go out the front door, and heads to Jake Long's place (making sure Sora is with him). He will never be coming back to Terrence's house ever again!  
As Danny runs down the stairs, he said excitedly, "I'm going home, I'm going home, I'm going home"  
But he was almost to the landing when he stops, frozen in fear. Something big is sleeping on the landing. It's Butch! The dog has previously decided to sleep there last night.  
Danny gulps as he walks back up the stairs, trying his best not to wake Butch up. As Danny got to the top of the stairs, something grabs him and pulls him against the wall, covering his mouth to stops his scream.  
For a while, Danny fears it's one of the Mutant Toys but a look shows that it was an annoyed Sora who grabs him with his hand. Danny tries to speak but Sora's hand is muffling him.  
"Stop that. You better be careful because that stunt almost got you and maybe me killed, ghost child!" said Sora in an annoyed.  
Angrily, Danny got free from Sora's hand and said, "Who are you to tell me what to do? You may be in charge in Kingdom Hearts, but"  
"Shhh!" said Sora interrupting him. Now is not the time. Sora looks down the stairs. Butch is still asleep, unaware of their presence. With a nod, Sora then runs across the opening to the stairs, making it to the hallway's other end. Once he arrives, he signals for Danny to follow him.  
Danny gulps a bit. He was then forced to crawl across the open area. He fears Butch may wake up any minute. Of course, he managed to make it and got to Sora. For a while, it seems he is safe.  
That is until he stood up. Danny wasn't aware of it, but his chord got caught on one of the curls of the iron railing nearby. The toys begin to sneak away, unaware that as Danny walked away, the cord is being pulled farther and farther. They weren't aware of it. Until the cord snaps off the railing and flies back to Danny.  
Suddenly, Danny looks alarmed as his own voice box screams out, "ALLLL RIIIGHTT"  
Danny and Sora looks horrified as they hear this. They try to quiet it down. What they don't know is that the voice box has already succeeded to do in what Danny and Sora fear would happened: waking up Butch who opens his eye suddenly.  
Butch, hearing Danny's voice box, growls as he begins to climb up the stairs to find out what is making that noise...and if he could eat it.  
Meanwhile Danny's voice box continued as it said, "Taste my ectoplasmic blast! It's time I send your ghost butt back to the Ghost Zone"  
Seeing Butch about to come up to the stairs' top, the toys made a break for it running to avoid being seen by the nasty dog.  
"He won't find us both if we split up so let's do that!" suggested Sora quickly. Danny nodded, not wanting to argue with that.  
There are two doors that open ajar at the hallway's other end. Sora jumps into a doorway as Danny goes into the other one. He slams the door just as Butch got to the stairs' top. Crash noises are heard from inside the door Danny went through. He has entered the closet which was filled with junk Terrence and his family doesn't bother to put away properly.  
Butch hears this and makes his way to the closet. Sora chose this time to peek out from the door he just entered. He looks alarmed as the dog begins to sniff and growl at the closet. He looks like he's about to try to enter...when he sense movement behind him.  
Butch turns around and begins to enter Sora's door. Sora gets his Keyblade out, ready for a big fight.  
Just then, snoring is heard stopping Butch where he's at. He and Sora looked up and sees a man in a recliner watching TV. Well, he was but now he's sleeping. This is Terrence's father, a man who can be a bit lazy (or in this case, a lot lazy.  
Knowing how Terrence's dad would get if he is woken up, Butch was forced to leave the room. Sora waited until he's certain that the dog went down the stairs. When it's safe to do so, Sora then prepares to make his own exit.  
But then a voice interrupted, "Sora, Sora the Keyblade! Are you there"  
Sora, surprised, turned and sees a Kingdom Hearts logo on the T.V. The voice coming from it continued, "This is Toon Town calling! Sora, can you hear me"  
"It's Toon Town!" exclaimed Sora excited. They were trying to contact him. Now he can finally tell them where he's at and go home! At last! Sora gets ready to use his communicator for communication.  
But then he is interrupted as a child's voice said, "This is Sora! I hear ya! Ready for action"  
Sora looks confused as he looks up at the TV. The logo has now changed into that of two kids laughing as they played with something that shocked Sora. A toy that looks just like him!  
"Sora, Earth needs you now!" said the voice.  
"Got it! We're ready!" said the kid into Sora's communicator laughing.  
"SORA OF KINGDOM HEARTS!" exclaimed an offscreen chorus. Sora doesn't understand what is going on. He, still confused, heads to the TV. The whole thing is a commercial.  
"You got it, folks! The star of Kingdom Hearts is now the toy star of Earth!" said an TV announcer. The Sora toy on screen is removed from the box and is being show. This Sora toy has got it! A communicator"  
"Come in, Sora!" said a kid on the screen. Sora looks dumbstruck as he looks at his communicator.  
"Keyblade swinging acting"  
"Cool!" said another kid as he pushes a button on Sora's back causing him to swing the Keyblade. Sora remembers that is what happening...when Danny was pushing him on his own back!  
"Light that seems to show magic and lasers"  
"It's time to find the Keyhole!" said another kid pushing a button showing Sora shooting out 'magic' or 'lasers.  
"Even an amazing sound system"  
One of the kids on the screen pushed one of the TV Sora's buttons, making it said, "Come on guys! We got many worlds to save from the Heartless"  
A shocked Sora pushed the same button on himself. Like the TV Sora's button, the button said, "Come on guys! We got many worlds to save from the Heartless"  
"As well as..." The TV announcer now speaks in a huge booming voice, "HIGH PRESSURE COME ON WINGS"  
The TV Sora now said, "It's Kingdom Hearts Time!" As the Sora 'flies' through the air on the TV, words appeared at the screen's bottom, causing the TV announcer to say in a bored voice, "Warning: This toy can't fly. So don't try it"  
Sora shook his head. He can't believe what he's hearing. Could what the commercial saying is true?  
"The TV announcer continued, "So go get yourself a Sora action figure and save the worlds from the Heartless very soon"  
"SORA OF KINGDOM HEARTS!" exclaimed the same offscreen chorus.  
The TV image now changes to a store aisle with a lot of Soras in boxes. The local announcer said, "It is now available at Wario's Toy Palace everywhere"  
Sora looks dumbstruck. It can't be true! It has to be a joke, right! He can't possibly.  
Sora then sees something on his arm. He sees some words that he didn't noticed until now. For molded on it are "Made in Japan." Sora looks shocked. He is not sure what to say after seeing and hearing all of this.

Sora looked down as he slowly exited the room he was in. The same voice who sang the first two songs is now singing this one.

Voice: Out among the stars I sit Way beyond the moon In my silver ship I sail To a dream that ended too soon

Sora was near the staircase as he looked at the opened window.

Now I know exactly who I am And what I'm here for

'You are a toy! You can't fly!' were the words from Danny that reached to his head.

And I will go sailing No more

Sora looked down for a moment, then looked at the sky, taking out the wings as he prepared himself.

But no, it can't be true I could fly if I wanted to Like a bird in the sky If I believed I could fly

Sora then positioned himself as he said, "It's Kingdom Hearts Time!"

Sora then leapt toward the window as he looked like he was going to fly.

Clearly I

But alas, it was not to be as Sora began to fall down. Then, his arm broke off of him.

Will go sailing

When he hit the ground near the bottom of the stairs, he gasped and looked sadly at his arm. He then sighed, realizing that he was a toy after all.

No more

Sora then lay back in defeat. As he then went into toy mode, a familiar boy came walking in.  
"Mom? Hey mom, have you seen my Grievous toy?" asked Mac looking around. He better hope Terrence didn't find it and uses it in yet another one of his evil experiments. He was still upset after what happened to Bloo last night.  
Suddenly he felt like he has step on something. He looks down and sees Sora, with his arm broken off.  
"Huh? Did you see something, son?" asked his mother who is in another room a bit tired.  
Mac grins as he picks up Sora and his broken arm. Looks like Terrence has broken or wrecked another one of his toys. Well, no need for this one to lied on the floor like waste.  
"Forget it." said Mac as he looks at Sora with another grin. 


End file.
